


The Power of Love

by waywardmoeyy



Series: The Power of Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jack Kline x Reader - Freeform, Jack Kline x Reader fluff, Jack Kline x reader smut, Jack x Reader Angst, Witch!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: When you find your family murdered in their own home, you don’t know which way to turn. Then, a friendly team of hunters go looking into your case, and you are almost relieved. One of them, Jack Kline, instantly peaks your interest. He’s different, endearing, and powerful. As the two of you get to know each other, you find out that you really aren’t that different after all.





	1. Chapter 1

The cool leather of the car seat stuck to your palms as you clutched the edge, staring straight out the windshield. In front of you, the police lights flashed onto the wet pavement. It felt like you were in a dream, everything moving slowly around you as you floated in your own mind. But, this wasn’t a dream. It was a real-life nightmare.  
“Y/N Y/L/N?” one of the officers asked, flashing his credentials. You didn’t even turn your head, still staring straight out in front of you. “I’m Detective Perry, and this is my associate, Detective Halford. We’re from the F.B.I.” F.B.I? What the hell was the F.B.I doing there? This was a small-town murder. There was no way this was an interest to them. Plus, how the hell had they gotten there so quickly? “Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?”  
You rolled your tear-stained eyes, but didn’t answer. The responding officer had already asked you questions before leading you to the front seat of his patrol vehicle.  
“Miss Y/L/N,” you heard a younger, lighter voice whisper. “We understand that this whole event must be very hard to absorb, but we are only here to help.” His voice was sweet, soothing. You wanted him to keep talking because, for some ridiculous reason, he was helping. You finally turned to the duo, finding a man a bit older than you, dressed in a typical Fed suit. He was attractive, almost painfully so, sporting a tailored haircut and light five-o-clock shadow.  
The other man was completely different. He was definitely younger, obviously the one with the softer voice. He smiled down at you sweetly, one hand gripping the lapel of his deep tan colored suit. His blue eyes nearly pierced completely through you, making your heart race. There was definitely something different about him. It wasn’t the almost robotic way he spoke, or the fact that he could honestly pass for a high school intern, but something about his energy was… electric.  
“As long as I don’t have to go back in that house,” you muttered, peering over their shoulders at the scene. “I can’t stay here.”  
The older man opened the car door and smiled. “We can do that. Come have a seat in our car, and we can take you down to the police station.”  
**  
The two F.B.I agents really rolled in style. The car was older, either a ’67 or ’68 Impala. You had to admit, if it was the older agent’s personal ride, you were impressed. Not only was the interior and exterior in pristine condition, but the engine roared like it was brand new. You father had taught you to appreciate cars, like his ’72 Chevy Nova that he tinkered with every day. He was quite the car man.  
Was. Your stomach turned as you thought about the condition you had found him in only hours before. He was lying in a pool of his own blood, as was your mother, and little brother. You couldn’t help but think that if you came home earlier, then you could have saved them. You could have stopped whoever it was that slaughtered them.  
You lifted your head as the car came to a stop. Your eyes squinted as neon lights bombarded your vision. “This isn’t the police station,” you muttered to the two in the front seat. You scanned over the barely two-star motel and cringed.  
“No, it’s not,” the older agent replied, slamming the car in park. “Listen, Y/N, we aren’t exactly F.B.I.” He turned in his seat and studied you.  
“We’re hunters!” the younger man said with the enthusiasm of a preschooler at Disneyland.  
You felt your body relax at his words. “Oh, thank god,” you sighed, almost letting go of the tears welling up in your eyes.  
The older man tilted his head. “Wait, what? You know what hunters are?”  
You nodded. “Yeah, my dad was a hunter. My mom helped on occasion, but she was better with lore and spells. I remember a lot of hunters coming over when I was young, especially right after my brother was born.”  
The older man narrowed his gaze ever so slightly. “Do you remember any names?” You shook your head.  
“I’d know them if I heard them, but I know there were a few that my dad was particularly close to. Their photos are hanging in his office at home—” Your tears finally spilled over, streaming down your cheeks and onto your shirt. You knew that you couldn’t go back home. You couldn’t step foot into that house without imagining your entire family laying in the middle of the floor, bloodless and cold.  
“Hey, Y/N. It’s okay. We’re going to find out who did this. My name is Dean Winchester, and this is Jack Kline. My brother Sam is sitting in Room 4 right now, looking up what may have done this to your family. But, we need your help. Do you trust us?”  
You furrowed your brow as you wiped tears from your cheeks. “Did you say Winchester?”  
Dean nodded. “Yeah, why?”  
“I’ve heard that name before. That was the name of one of my dad’s hunting buddies. He came by every once in a while, especially to ask my mom for help. She was the brains of the pair.” You chuckled against your tears as you remembered your parents.  
Dean smiled. “Well, John Winchester is my dad. He’s gone now, but I learned from him. So did my brother Sammy—”  
“And I’m learning from them,” Jack interrupted with a smile. You returned the gesture, your heart feeling lighter for a second. You couldn’t shake the light feeling you got from him, almost like a power.  
Dean frowned at the younger man. “Yeah. Anyway, you can trust us. We will keep you safe, and we’ll figure this shit out.” He smiled at you before turning for the door handle. “C’mon, let’s get you inside and get you something to eat.” Then, Dean lifted from the car and slammed the door behind him.  
Jack startled you as he opened your door and extended his hand to you. You hadn’t even heard his door open. You hesitated for a moment, then took his hand and let him guide you out of the car.  
“Thanks Jack.” He simply nodded, before abruptly turning to the motel room door and following Dean inside. You stood there for a moment, taking in the scene as the light rain misted onto your face. You trusted the little team that had plummeted into your life just an hour before. Sure, you didn’t know them, but you knew your dad would have died to save their dad, and vice versa. And that alone had to count for something.  
The rain picked up as the sky darkened even more, egging you to walk inside. So, you grabbed your backpack from the back seat and slammed the door shut, before marching over to the door of Room 4.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stared at Y/N as she sat down beside Sam. The small, round wooden table was cluttered with books, tablets, and Sam’s laptop as the younger brother searched for answers. How did a couple and their young son die so suddenly? The better question was: how were they drained of blood without any physical wounds? It was all so confusing.  
And sad.  
Jack watched as Y/N leaned her head onto her hands, staring down at the table. She was broken, as anyone would be when they lost their parents only hours before. Honestly, she was holding up pretty well, or so Dean had said.  
“So, your dad was a hunter?” Sam asked softly, trying to keep the mood casual. But Y/N just nodded, not making eye contact. “And he knew our dad?” he continued.  
Y/N nodded again. “Yeah, for a long time. I met him a few times when I was younger, but only briefly.”  
“It’s weird. I don’t remember your house or your dad,” Dean mentioned. “But, Dad knew so many people, it was hard to keep track.”  
She sighed. “I remember Mr. Winchester—your dad—always coming to our house alone. Sometimes, my dad would leave with him for a job. Other times, they would meet in the study behind closed doors. Like I said earlier, my mom helped him with research and lore. Her specialty was spells.” She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.  
“Are you alright?” Jack asked her. He didn’t quite understand what was luring him to her. But, when he was around her, he felt happy. She was like a battery, shooting bolts of electricity straight through him. There was something about her that was different than Sam and Dean, a difference in her energy maybe, that he just couldn’t quite pinpoint. But, from what he could tell, it was light and positive.  
She looked up at him and shook her head. “Not really, if I’m being honest. I think I’m in between sadness and shock right now, if that even makes sense. And hunger. I’m pretty hungry.” Her hand traveled to her growling stomach.  
“We have food.” Jack beamed as he headed for the small kitchenette. “We have this pasta with cheese powder. The ingredients don’t look entirely natural, but the end product is yummy. Dean showed me how to make it.” Y/N smiled at him, making his heart flutter. He liked her smile. “I could make you some.”  
“That sounds great Jack. Thanks.” She nodded at him, her eyes sparkling under the dim motel light, before she turned back to Sam and Dean.  
**  
You practically licked the bowl clean before sliding it onto the table. You were surprised that your stomach allowed you to eat the whole bowl of mac n’ cheese. You must have been even hungrier than your thought. You honestly couldn’t even remember the last time you ate.  
Sam’s eyes were fluttering every few seconds as he struggled to stay awake. Dean had passed out in his seat over an hour ago. And Jack, well, he had been watching cartoons for the last hour or so. You peered out the window at the slowly rising sun. It was almost daybreak, and you needed to get some sleep.  
But, there was only one problem, your mind was wide awake. The images of your parent’s bodies, and your little brother, played over and over in your mind. You needed sleep, you could feel it in your muscles. However, you knew that the nightmares were inevitable.  
“Sam?” you asked loudly just before his head hit his laptop. “You should get some sleep.” The two of you turned to Dean, who was slumped in his chair, drooling onto his shoulder. “He has the right idea.”  
“Yeah, you’re right,” Sam agreed. He tossed his pen at Dean, clocking him right in the forehead. Dean leapt from his seat, growling something incomprehensible as he staggered.  
“Dude, not cool,” Dean slurred as he shuffled over to the nearest empty bed, before collapsing on top of it. Sam slowly stood from his seat and turned towards the couch.  
“You can take the other bed. You need a good night’s sleep a hell of a lot more than I do.” He smiled and gestured to the bed. But, you shook your head.  
“You take it. I’m not going to sleep for a while. Plus, sitting in that chair all day couldn’t have been comfortable.” You smiled. “Your back will thank you. I’ll take the couch when I feel tired.” Sam nodded in thanks, then walked over to the bed, mimicking his brother’s movements from a few moments earlier. You chuckled as you watched him close his eyes and drift off to sleep.  
The moment you heard the two brother’s snores, tears began to race down your cheeks. You had been holding them in for hours as the brothers informed you about their lives. You tried to push it back to focus on the facts behind it all. But, fear kept you from telling them the truth.  
You needed to tell them. It would keep them from searching so hard and point them in the right direction. But, you barely knew them. And after all, hunters hated your kind. Hell, they killed your kind and never even blinked. You had to do this delicately.  
But, for now, you needed to rest your eyes. You were certain you weren’t going to be able to sleep much. But, your body ached like you had just run a marathon. Your eyes grew heavy and your head began to wobble. So, you folded your arms and rested your forehead against them. And before you knew it, sleep started creeping in.  
**  
Your eyes opened to the sound of tinkering and clicking. It sounded like someone cleaning a gun. You only knew that because of your father. You lifted your head and turned to see—  
“Whoa!” you screamed. “Who the hell are you?!” You stared at the stranger sitting beside you. His bright blue eyes studied you as he shifted slightly in his seat.  
“My name is Castiel,” the man answered bluntly. You furrowed your brow at his odd name.  
“Well, Castiel, I’m guessing you were invited in?” You stared at him with wide eyes.  
He tilted his head. “Well, yes. Of course. Sam and Dean let me in.” You watched him as he stared at you. His suit and trench coat really suited his personality, but looked ridiculous at the same time. How the hell could someone hunt in something like that? But, there was something else about him. His energy, it was different. It was almost like Jack’s, but not at the same time. It was a bit darker, and not quite as strong.  
“Why are you dressed like that?” you asked him, keeping your distance.  
“Yeah, Cas, why are you still wearing that?” Dean teased as he approached the two of you. “Have you even washed your underwear in the last… how many years now?”  
“I-I don’t need to—”  
“Don’t mind Cas. He’s, well, not so great with the ladies.” Dean chuckled, patting Castiel’s shoulder. “But, he’s harmless.” You stared at the man, confused.  
“You’re a hunter too?” you inquired, keeping your eyes glued to him.  
He smiled. “In training.” You chuckled at his seemingly innocent pride.  
“Well, dude. You’re gonna need some new digs if you don’t want to get hurt out there.” You leaned back in your chair and smirked.  
“If I get hurt, I can just heal myself.” Cas narrowed his gaze at you, apparently confused.  
“Heal yourself?” Was this guy some sort of witch?  
Dean cleared his throat. “Cas here is an Angel of the Lord,” Dean informed you, mocking Cas’ title a little. Your eyes widened as you stared between the two.  
“An angel?” You had heard about them. Your dad mentioned angels a while back, saying that they weren’t what Sunday School made them out to be. No wonder he had such a powerful energy. “I’ve heard a little bit about angels. They’re—”  
“Soldiers of Heaven,” Cas interrupted. You huffed, smirking.  
“Assholes, at least from what I’ve been told.” You folded your arms.  
Dean leaned in a little, placing his tablet down. “Well, you’re right about that one, Y/N. But, Cas here is an exception. Most of the time, anyway.” Cas narrowed his gaze at Dean.  
Great. Two hunters, an angel, and a clueless kid with a super weird aura were at your disposal. This should be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

You curled into the empty motel bed a just after five in the evening. After scoping out your family home for clues, you were utterly exhausted both physically and mentally. So, you left early, needing some time to decompress. Sam was nice enough to drive you back, accompanied by Jack, leaving Cas and Dean at your house to continue. Jack stayed with you, not wanting you to be by yourself in your emotional state, while Sam went back to join his brother and the angel.  
You showered for the third time that day, hoping the hot water would watch away the pain and the unknowing. But, like the other two times, it didn’t work. Nothing seemed to work. But, for some strange reason, you were able to sleep. On the way to your house from the motel, you had even nodded off on Jack’s shoulder. And now, you were ready to pass out on the rusty-spring mattress.  
However, the moment you head settled on the lumpy pillow, tears streamed from your swollen eyes. Turning onto your side, you let them pool onto the pillow as you stared out the window. The sunlight slowly started to fade as clouds collected in the sky, dimming the vibrant pinks and oranges of the setting sun.  
“Y/N?” you heard Jack’s sweet voice whisper behind you. You rolled over, meeting his light blue gaze instantly. His lips were curled into a light, friendly smile. “Are you alright?” You could tell by the hesitance in his voice that he was sincerely concerned.  
“Not really. Everything is starting to hit me all at once.” You sniffled, wiping your face with your sleeve.  
“I’m so sorry, Y/N.” He lowered his head. “I know losing a parent is difficult.”  
You tilted your head, propping yourself up on your elbow. “You lost a parent?” Jack nodded.  
“My mom. She died when I was born. But, I know she is watching over me in Heaven. Dean, Sam, and Castiel knew her. And she trusted them. So, I do too.” You narrowed your eyes in confusion.  
“She knew Sam and Dean? Before you were born?” What the hell? Did she know the brothers as kids? Maybe she knew John? “How old are you, Jack?” You scanned over him. He had to have been in his mid-twenties at least.  
“I’m a year old.”  
You stared for a moment. “Um, what? I think you missed a few years there.”  
Jack shook his head. “No. I was born just over a year ago. That’s when my mom died. And Castiel died too My father killed him. But, I think I brought him back.” Your head was spinning. Was this guy crazy? You were sure the Winchesters wouldn’t leave you alone with a lunatic, unless they were off their rockers too. But, Castiel seemed to have a level head. There had to be an explanation.  
“How are you a one year old in an adult body?” You nibbled on your bottom lip in anticipation.  
Jack smiled. “I’m a Nephilim.” Oh. That was how.  
“A half-angel, half-human. I had heard there was one alive now. But, I didn’t know how much I believed that.” You sat up all the way, crossing your legs in front of you and clutching your ankles. “Your father is an angel?”  
Jack sighed and nodded. “My father is Lucifer.” You leaned back a little. As if it wasn’t enough to be in the presence of something you honestly never thought existed. He was Lucifer’s son.  
“An archangel.” You nodded, taking it all in. “Your mother must have been a very gentle soul. And you must take after her.” You smiled. “Because there doesn’t seem to be a bad bone in you.”  
Jack beamed as he sat on the bed beside you. “She was an amazing woman, or so I’m told. And I hope I’m like her. I certainly don’t want to be like my father.” Jack’s eyes locked on yours. So, this was the strange power you felt radiating from him. It wasn’t unlike Castiel’s, but it was lighter and.. stronger. Much stronger.  
“So, I have two hunters, an angel, and a Nephilim on my side.” You smiled, staring back at Jack, not moving your gaze at all. “That sounds like a pretty kickass team to me.”  
Jack pulled himself completely onto the bed, mirroring you with his legs crossed in front of him. He smiled and his cheeks flushed a rosy pink. Something about this man’s presence made your heart pound. He was powerful, you could feel it, but he was good. He was the first person since your parent’s death that you knew you could trust. And it didn’t hurt that he was kind of cute.  
Really cute, actually.  
“Thanks for staying with me, Jack. I feel better with someone here.” You reached your hand out, resting it over his on his knee. “We’ll figure this all out.”  
“We will. I promise,” he whispered. His voice was a little lower that time, soothing your heartache. His lips curled into that sweet smile for the fifteenth time that evening, making your stomach flutter yet again. You flicked the tip of your tongue out, wetting your lips out of nervous habit. Jack’s eyes fell to the movement, lingering there for a moment, before raising back up to your gaze. You stared at each other for a few more seconds before Jack leaned in slowly, watching your reaction. But, you leaned in too, closing the distance between the two of you. Your lips touched and Jack let out a sharp breath through his nose. He turned his hand, shifting yours to fall into his grasp as he slowly moved his lips with yours. There was a tingle, a hum of energy radiating off of him as he kissed you. You leaned into him more, drowning in that hum and the warmth of his touch.  
The lock on the motel door turned, startling both of you. Jack quickly pulled away and practically leapt off the bed as the front door swung open. Dean stepped in first, mid-sentence in what sounded like a heated argument with Sam, who followed him in. Castiel filed in last, ignoring the brothers. Jack stared at them wide-eyed, standing stiffly right beside your bed.  
“Whatever Dean, just leave it be,” Sam sighed, obviously tired of arguing. You had the feeling that Sam didn’t win very man arguments with his older brother and had come to terms with that.  
Dean rolled his eyes before directing his gaze to you. “So, we found something that may or may not shed some light on what happened with your parents, Y/N.” You stared at him for a moment, silent. Then, you scurried from your place on the bed and rushed over to him, stopping just inches from him.  
“What did you find?” Your voice was flat and emotionless. Dean stared down at you, a hint of uneasiness in his eyes. Dean sighed, then tossed a small brown bag onto the table. It was tied at the top with a black twine and small enough to hide in a closed fist. “A hex bag,” you gasped. “Shit.”  
“Do you have any idea why something like that would be in your house?” Dean’s voice was harsh, making you wince. You stared up at him. Shit.Here it goes.  
“I-I had a feeling—”  
“Had a feeling about what, Y/N?” Dean snapped. You knew you weren’t telling him everything, and his trust in your was wavering.  
“Let me talk, Dean. I had a feeling that a witch was involved in this.” You took in a deep breath, peering over at Jack before turning back to your interrogator. “My parents consulted several witches over the last few months, after my mom hit a dead end on finding the spell she needed.”  
“What did she need a spell for?” Sam asked in a calmer voice. All eyes were on you at this point.  
“She needed it for my little brother. Six months back, he was diagnosed with a heart condition. Doctors didn’t think he would make it more than a year. His heart were just… giving out. I don’t remember the term. But, my mom vowed to find a solution. And, when her own—expertise—fell short, she sought out a powerful witch.” Tears welled up in your eyes again. “She thought the witch could find a way to reverse the damage done to my brother’s heart.”  
Castiel’s brow furrowed as he took a few steps toward you. “What expertise did you mother have?”  
“She was good with spells. She helped other hunters with various craft-related cases. But, there were some things that were beyond her control.” You turned back to Dean. “I don’t know much about the witch she reached out to. I didn’t want to be involved.”  
“What would this witch have against your family?” Jack asked in a soft voice. You didn’t realize how close he was to you until you turned to face him. His blue eyes scanned over your face, as if they were questioning you too.  
That was the question you were dreading to answer.  
“There are many types of witches. The vast majority of them are just regular people who dabble with witchcraft and try to perfect their craft for their needs. Some of them use spells to make them immortal, at least from natural death. Others, I’ve heard, have even found ways to reverse death if they were to be murdered. But, in the end, they are everyday people.” You rubbed the back of your neck as you turned to the rest of your audience. “There are a few, however, that are not so ordinary.”  
Jack snapped his head to the side. “Do you mean natural-born witches?” Your eyes widened as he spoke. “I read about those in a book that Sam gave me. They are people who are born with a natural power within them, making formal ingredients and ritual less necessary for certain spells. They can use the power within them to fuel whatever they are trying to accomplish.” Jack beamed with pride as he recited the facts like he was reading directly from an encyclopedia. “Some are more powerful than others, born with a stronger power. That allows them to carry out a spell with their own power, welding a more momentous outcome. But, in the end, they are very similar to ordinary, everyday witches.” Dean raised an eyebrow at Jack, then cleared his throat, before turning to you.  
“Like Harry Potter?” Jack tilted his head at Dean, obviously not understanding the reference.  
“If you need it put that simply, Dean, then yes,” you answered the older Winchester.  
Dean huffed. “Was this witch that your mom hired a natural-whatever witch?” Dean inquired, not taking his eyes off you.  
“No.” You bit your lip. “But my mother is—was.” The room fell silent for a moment. “And I think the witch my mother hired figured that out. You see, ordinary witches don’t like natural-born witches. There’s this sort of jealousy-rivalry thing going on. It has been for centuries. I don’t even know if most witches understand why they hate each other anymore. But, most of a time, they try to stay out of each other’s way.” You squeezed your eyes shut, finally allowing a tear to drop. “This one must have really hated us.”  
“Us?” Sam echoed.  
You nodded slowly. “Yeah. It’s a genetic trait.” You sighed deeply. “I’m a natural-born witch too.”


	4. Chapter 4

Dean, Sam, and Castiel stared at you, their expressions a mixture of startled and stunned. You stood there, staring between them, waiting for one of them to respond.  
“So, you’re a witch?” Dean confirmed in a long, drawn out question. His eyes were locked on your every move. “A witch?”  
“Uh, that’s what I said.” You narrowed your gaze at him, wishing he would just get to the point already.  
“We don’t work with witches,” he barked, taking a step back. “We hunt them.”  
Cas cleared his throat. “What about Rowena—”  
“Rowena is useful. The moment she is anything but that, I’m going to string her up by her thumbs,” Dean snapped, still glaring at you. Your heart ached at his words. He saved you, and now you’re a monster? Just your fucking luck.  
“Well, if I’m not wanted here,” you turned to Jack, “then I’ll leave. No problem.” Jack’s eyes were wide, locked on you. But, he said nothing. So, you had your answer.  
You leaned down and grabbed your backpack before heading for the front door. Just as you reached for the doorknob, you turned to the group. Sam was the first face you landed on.  
“Y/N, please don’t leave,” the younger Winchester begged. “We can figure this out.”  
“She’s a monster, Sam!” Dean reprimanded. “She’s the same thing we fight. Hell, she’s worse! We don’t even know as much ‘bout her as we do ‘bout normal witches!” Dean’s voice practically shook the walls as he glared between you and his brother.  
“So, we’re just going to send her out into the world with the thing that may be hunting her? It’s pouring out there. Plus, we need her to find the witch who started all this! We can’t just let her go!” Your gut sank even more. Sam didn’t trust you either. He didn’t even sound like he genuinely cared. He just wanted you to stay, to keep tabs on you? Fuck him.  
“I’ve been out there for over a quarter of a century, and you’re afraid I’ll do something now? Screw you. I’m not a demon, or an angel, or a green bitch with flying monkeys. I’m a person, a person who has just lost everything. Even the small bit of hope I had with you.” Your gaze flicked over to Jack, who stood almost impossibly still. “So, I’m leaving. I’ll find this bitch myself.” And, with that, you opened the door and stepped out, leaving your rescuers in your wake.  
**  
The four men stared at the door for a few minutes before turning to each other. Jack finally took a step forward, his eyes on Dean. The air began to prickle with energy as the young Nephilim marched towards the hunter.  
“How could you let her just leave like that?” Jack screamed as he stood in front of Dean. Jack’s fists clinched at his sides as his eyes began to well up with tears.  
“What? You want something like that in here with us—”  
“Someone,” Jack corrected. “She’s a person, Dean!”  
“She’s a witch! Hell, she’s some type of witch we’ve never even come across before! We’ve told you that witches are the bad guys. They pull you in with their charm, then they trick you into doing their dirty work. And, after that, you usually end up dead! I found that hex bag for her, and now she’s gone. We did the all of the hard work, and she took off!” Dean stared down at Jack, his head tilted and his eyes dark. All Sam could do was watch as his brother took on the half-angel. Cas looked like he wanted to get involved. But, for once, he seemed to know better.  
“She left because you chased her out! She was starting to trust us, starting to trust me!” Jack’s eyes welled up a little more as he shouted. “And now she’s out there with no one to turn to. Her family is dead, Dean.” He glared up at the older Winchester and tilted his head. “Her father was a hunter. You and Sam told me that hunters look after their own. He was killed by the same thing that killed her mother and little brother. He was a human too, wasn’t he?”  
“Jack’s right, Dean,” Castiel finally chimed in. “Her father was a hunter who trusted her mother enough to marry her. Y/N was born with the trait but was raised with hunter’s practices. She can’t be that dangerous, if she is at all.”  
Dean turned to the angel. His face relaxed ever so slightly, then turned back to Jack. “She still is what she is. And, just because you have a little crush on her doesn’t mean that we need to get involved in this.”  
“Dean, whatever killed her family is something we need to get off the streets anyway. She hasn’t hurt us or anyone that we know of. Hell, she was helping us search her house.” Sam shrugged. “And, you did scare her out the door.” Dean listened for once, glaring daggers at his brother. “Maybe we can learn everything we need to know form her, and we can get that monster off this Earth. Then, we can deal with what she is.” Sam nodded, watching his brother’s mind finally click. Dean knew his brother was right about getting the murderous witch off the streets. That was their kind of thing. Then, he would deal with Y/N.  
“Fine, we’ll get her back and find the witch. Y/N couldn’t have gotten that far,” Dean muttered.  
“If we can even convince her to come back after this,” Cas added. “I think she left this room pretty offended.”  
Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he thought. “Well, then we’ll just have to use the one thing she seems to be drawn to,” Dean implied, turning towards Jack. Jack swallowed thickly, knowing damn well that the whole plan may not actually work. But, he needed to know she was okay. He needed to try.  
**  
Rain pelted the window of the small public telephone box you had sought shelter in. Sure, there hadn’t been a working phone in the thing for years. But, it still had a roof, for now.  
The cracked glass creaked as the rain grew heavier. You knew you needed to find a better place to lay your head, or at least a place where you could stretch your legs out in front of you. But, for now, you needed to rest your swollen eyes so you can focus on finding the bitch that killed your family.  
You had been crying for hours now, not exactly sure where to go from here. You knew who killed your family, but you had no idea where she was or how to find her. A tracking spell on a witch was next to useless, and it had been almost two days since everything went down. She could be halfway across the country by now.  
So, you were stuck in a public phone booth, in the middle of a massive storm, with no hope of finding an answer. Tears streamed down your puffy face again. Shit, this really sucked. A part of you wished that you had kept your mouth shut about what you were. You knew that since the Winchesters were hunters, they were going to react that way. They were going to find out somehow. And you thought that the longer you waited, the angrier they would be. But, Dean was pretty freaking angry anyway.  
You leaned your head against the frigid glass and sobbed. You just wanted to hug your mom and dad again, and see your brother smile. He was innocent in all of this. They all were. You clenched your jaw, leaning your forehead against your knees.  
A knock on the glass spooked you. It was louder than the hail that had come through twenty minutes before. You peered up at the noise, spotting a shadowy figure in the dark, hounding storm. Great.  
“Ocupado, dude! There’s another one a few blocks up!” you screamed at the figure through the rain. You pointed down the street then rested your head back down onto your knees. Then, the glass door slid open, allowing the rain to whoosh into the small cubby. “Dude, I said this one is… taken.” You peered up at a set of familiar blue eyes staring down at you. No, it couldn’t be.  
Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

You peered up at Jack, your legs shaking from both the cold and the shock of seeing him in front of you. He was soaked to the bone, shivering a tiny bit. But, he just stood there, almost as if he was waiting for a response.  
“What do you want?” Your voice was calloused, making Jack flinch.  
“I want you to come out of this phone box and out of the rain,” he answered honestly, his voice oddly light. “Come to the car and we can talk.”  
You narrowed your gaze. “Dean’s car? You guys aren’t going to ambush me, are you?” Jack tilted his head.  
“No. Cas, Sam, and I talked to Dean. He’s willing to talk about everything. We really do want to help.” Jack’s eyes were fixed on you. His sandy blonde hair stuck to his face, and his shirt was starting to bunch at his shoulders. It was cold, really cold. You really didn’t want to see Dean Winchester again, or his brother, or the angel, but you knew that the two of you needed to get out of that frigid air.  
“Fine. But, if he says one thing to piss me off again I’m going to clock him in the jaw. No warnings.” You narrowed your gaze at Jack before pushing past him. The Impala was parked just a few car-lengths down the road. You headed for it, instantly fuming when you saw Dean’s face in the driver’s seat.  
You could hear Jack shuffling behind you, obviously too afraid to say another word. You probably scared the poor guy. But, you were mad, offended. They judged you before learning the truth about who you actually are. And that says a lot about someone’s character.  
Jack rushed to your door, opening it for you as the rain continued to pelt both of you. You gave him a hint of a smile before piling into the back seat, scooting into the middle seat. Once Jack lowered into the seat beside you, you were squished between him and Cas. And that’s when you noticed how cold you really were. You started to shiver violently but didn’t make a sound as Dean peered up at you through the rearview mirror.  
“Look, Y/N. I’m sorry—”  
“S-Save it,” you chattered. “If you’re going to h-help, then do it. Otherwise I’m wasting m-more of my time with you hunters.” You glared up at him, frowning. You didn’t care if he was sorry, honestly. He hurt you. He made you feel like a freaking monster. And, even if that was really what you were, he didn’t need to say it the way he did. Dean simply nodded at you, then pulled the car onto the road.  
You continued to tremble as the car moved onto the highway. You didn’t know where you were heading, and at the moment, you couldn’t care less. All you cared about was getting somewhere warm and hoping that the heat in the car would keep you from going numb.  
Your eyes flicked down as you felt something on your left knee. You watched as Jack’s fingers rested there for a moment, before a gold light illuminated around his fingertips. Within moments, the chill in your bones was gone, and your clothes were completely dry. You turned to him, noticing that he was completely dry too.  
“Thanks,” you whispered to him. He smiled back, his blue eyes somehow shining in the darkness. Your heart fluttered a little as you maintained eye contact, before finally being interrupted by Dean loudly clearing his throat.  
“When was the last time you ate, Y/N?” he asked in an emotionless tone. His eyes met yours in the mirror before he glanced back down at the road.  
“This morning,” you answered bluntly. Sam turned around to face you, his face full of concern.  
“Do you want to stop somewhere and—” He stopped, noticing you were dry and clean. He stared between you and Jack before continuing. “And eat something?” He offered an unsure smile.  
“Uh, sure. Whenever it’s convenient.” You glanced over at Dean, hoping he sensed your sarcasm. Sam just smiled, trying to ignore the tension, then turned back around. He peered down at his phone and scrolled for a few minutes before speaking again.  
“There’s a 24-hour diner about ten miles up the road. We can stop there. You should eat something, Y/N. It’s really late.” Sam turned to you.  
“Sure, that sounds good.” You nodded, then peered our Jack’s window. You could feel the nephilim’s gaze on you as you watched the rain trickle down the think windows. You loved the rain; it calmed you. And somehow, Jack’s presence made you feel even safer. For some reason, you felt like he understood you. He was different, something that not many people understood. Heck, Dean didn’t even seem to be very nice to Jack either, now that you thought about it. Maybe it was a defense mechanism. But, that didn’t give Dean the right to act like a dick. Nothing did.  
You faced forward the moment the car turned off the exit for the diner. You really werehungry. It had been at least twelve hours since your last meal, and that meal hadn’t been very substantial. You would kill for some good fries. Just as your eyes caught on the colorful lights of the diner’s sign, your stomach began to rumble.  
**  
Jack waited until you were out of the car before closing the door behind you. You really wanted to know who taught him chivalry, or maybe he was just trying to be helpful. Either way, it made you smile.  
Once the five of you were out of the car, Castiel winced and brought his hand to his temple. Jack mimicked him beside you, making you tense.  
“What’s wrong?” you snapped as your fight-or-flight instinct kicked into gear.  
“Something’s wrong.” Cas growled. “The angels—I’ve got to leave. I’ll be back soon. I’ll meet you all back at the bunker.” And, with that, Castiel vanished. Sam and Dean appeared less than worried to see their friend leave so suddenly.  
“Does he do that a lot?” you asked the group, still completely confused.  
“Uh, yeah. He tries to help keep the peace between the remaining angels when he can, I guess,” Sam answered. “He can hear angels through this radio thing in his head. We call it angel radio.”  
Jack rubbed his forehead. “I can hear it too, most of the time. One of the angels is being ambushed by another group of angels. I didn’t really hear the details,” he reported. You stared at him in awe as he regathered his composure.  
“Not our problem,” Dean barked. “Cas has it handled, for the most part. Right now, we have witches to worry about, not angels.” You couldn’t tell if that was a poke at you, or just Dean stating facts in his own way. Either way, it sounded kind of calloused.  
“Do angels usually fight each other like that?” you asked Sam as he held the front door for Jack and you.  
“Sometimes. Tensions are apparently high in Heaven right now. It’s kind of a long story that we will catch you up on later. Angels are complicated,” Sam chuckled as the woman at the counter gestured for your group to pick a table. Dean led you all towards a booth by one of the large front windows. You shuffled onto the large bench first, wanting to be where you could hear the rain on the glass. Jack blushed, then slid in beside you, while the brothers piled in mirroring you. Dean sat directly across from you, his face still emotionless. You were starting to think it was more due to embarrassment from how he acted than actual anger towards you. But, he didn’t say a word, and you were fine with that.  
You peered down at the menu and scanned the numerous entrees. You decided on fried chicken strips and fries, honestly needing something deep fried and greasy to soothe your soul.  
A few minutes passed before Dean finally broke the silence, leaning forward a little towards you. “I’m sorry for the way I acted, Y/N,” Dean muttered quietly. Sam’s head shot up, staring at his brother, clearly in as much shock as you were. You really didn’t think you were every going to get an apology.  
“Just learn about something before you judge it or try to kill it, Dean. This world isn’t so black and white,” you mumbled back. You weren’t ready to forgive quite yet. But, you were willing to let him in a little and give him another shot. “We’ll talk about it more when I’m not so hangry.” Dean nodded, reaching for his mug of coffee. And, that was it. No more words of hatred or judgment. Just three hunters and a witch having a late-night meal before pursuing a case. And, for the moment, the air around you finally seemed free of judgment.


	6. Chapter 6

After a good meal, and a few too many fries, you were back in the car, taking Castiel’s seat behind Sam. The rain continued to pour against the car as Dean soared down the open road towards their home. A bunker, as they described it. It was safety against most of the things they hunted. Sigils fortifying the walls. They had even promised you your very own room.  
But none of that really mattered. All you were thinking about was the bitch that killed your family, and who else was going to suffer before you found her.  
You leaned your head against the car door, right below the window, and sighed. You were getting really tired, and you were emotionally spent. Your entire body was just… done. And you were doing a piss poor job of hiding it.  
“Y/N?” Jack whispered from beside you. “How are you?” He was a smart cookie, knowing not to ask if you were okay. He knew that answer. You turned to him, still resting your head against the door and shook your head. That was all you could manage. Words were long gone at this point.  
Jack’s face saddened as he studied you. You could tell that he was hurting deep down for you, itching to comfort you. To offer some sort of solace. And that fact alone made your heart flutter.  
Jack reached his hand over, resting in on yours on the middle seat, and smiled. You tangled your fingers with his, taking in the surprising warmth from the half-angel. His warm hum was soothing, offering the tiniest bit of relief.  
Your eyes lifted to Dean, who was peering up at the two of you through the rearview mirror. You watched him as he eyed Jack, then turned back to the road, a hint of a smile spreading across his lips. For once, you didn’t feel any threat from your new guardians. And a very small part of you was almost excited to see what would come next.  
**  
The Men of Letter’s bunkers was not what you had expected. The outside of the shelter wasn’t super impressive. It was just a door on the side of a hill. But, once the boys pulled into the garage, you noticed what kind of home this really was. It was a fortress with an eclectic mix of modern and vintage.  
And now, standing in the immense library, you were having a hard time taking it all in.  
“This place is awesome,” you muttered to the three men behind you as you approached one of the bookcases. “Are these all lore books?”  
“Most of them. Some were written by the Men of Letters who lived here decades back, but most are older than that,” Dean explained with a smirk.  
You nodded, still taking in the vast knowledge that was being held in that one room. “I thought my father’s library was impressive. But this—” You took in a deep breath, then turned to the trio. “I used to go through my parent’s lore books and read them when I was younger. I remember some of it. But, at the time, I thought they were fairytales.”  
“Some pretty dark fairytales,” Dean added with a light chuckle.  
“Yeah. Well, you should hear what my dad would tell me at bedtime.” You stopped, remembering you father telling you his hunting stories as he helped you brush your teeth and tucked you in. You offered a light smile, then approached the men. “How about I bring my pack into my room? I could go for a nap right now. And maybe getting settled will help my mind calm down.”  
Sam and Dean nodded simultaneously, before turning towards the hall behind them. You followed them through the hall, passing several doors on each side, with Jack following close behind. You passed what must have been Dean’s room, then Sam’s. You assumed the room with the Star Wars poster was Jack’s.  
“Does Castiel stay with you?” you asked as you counted the number of occupied rooms.  
Dean swayed his head. “Kind of. He’s an angel, so he doesn’t sleep. He doesn’t really have a room. Sometimes he hangs out in the library while Sam, Jack, and I get some shut eye.”  
You nodded before stopping behind the brothers at the door just beside Jack’s room. “Home sweet home, Y/N. Check it out. There are sheets on the bed that were washed recently, and the pillows are pretty new. There a dresser that you can put your clothes in, and a desk for whatever.  
“Thanks. I’d like to get things settled alone for a while, if you don’t mind,” you asked politely. The brothers and Jack all nodded, and headed back towards their own rooms.  
Stepping into the windowless room, you took in what little furniture there was. You approached the four-drawer, wooden dresser and opened the top drawer. Then, you began to empty the few clothes you contained in your backpack, folding them neatly into the drawer. After that, you quickly changed into your only set of pajamas and settled onto the neatly-made bed.  
A light knock on your door startled you, making you leap up from the bed. “Yeah?” you snapped, heart racing. Your door opened and Jack peered around the corner, his eyes wider than normal.  
“Hello. I just wanted to make sure you didn’t need anything. I don’t know if Dean pointed out the bathroom, which is at the end of the hall. Showers are there too.” He smiled. “You can use my soap if you don’t have any. It smells nice.”  
You chuckled and nodded. “Thank you, Jack. Thanks very nice of you.” He smiled, beaming with pride as he approached you.  
You stood still as he stepped towards you, stopping just a foot or two in front of you. “I-I can’t stop thinking about how you’re doing, or if you’re okay. I know you’re going through a hard time. But, seeing you so upset at the hotel, and at the telephone booth, it made me really sad too.” He lowered his head. “I really want to help you feel better.”  
“Thanks Jack,” you whispered as your heart raced in your chest. “But right now, I think I just need time to adjust to everything.” You sat back down onto the bed and let out a deep sigh. “That’s what they always say. Time will heal wounds eventually.”  
“So will support,” Jack blurted. He made a face, almost as if he spooked himself with his words. “And if you need that, I’m here.”  
You smiled wider than you had in days. “Thank you. You’re very sweet, Jack. I just don’t know how you could help right now.”  
Jack lowered himself onto the bed beside you. He sat closely, his knee almost touching yours. “You seemed pretty happy when I kissed you.” His cheeks turned beet red the moment the words left his lips.  
You blushed too, turned almost as red as he was. “That did make me happy,” you admitted. “It made me feel a lot of things.”  
Jack chuckled. “Me too. I didn’t really understand it, but I liked it.” His eyes glanced down to your lips, then back up to you. “Would you like me to kiss you again?”  
Your breath caught in your throat. “Yeah,” you breathed. And, within seconds, Jack’s lips were on yours. He was soft, warm, soothing. Your lips danced, grasping and pulled at each other while Jack’s hand found your cheek. His warm touch conjured a soft hum from your throat as you reached out, placing your hand on his leg. Jack opened his mouth, testing the waters by slipping his tongue between your lips. You opened for him, tangling your tongue with his. He scooted closer to you, maintaining contact with you as the sides of yours bodies touched. His body hummed as he pulled you ever closer to him.  
You slowly pulled away, smiling with your tingling lips. Jack glowed with happiness as he locked his gaze on yours.  
“I like doing that. I like kissing you,” Jack admitted. “I feel something with you that I’ve ever felt with any other person before.” You couldn’t help but huff a laugh. His innocence was adorable, endearing.  
“I like kissing you too, Jack.” You tilted your head. In the last year, Jack couldn’t have experienced much romance. But, that was a discussion for another time. For now, you placed your hand over Jack’s, which was still resting on your cheek. Then, you leaned in, and claimed his lips with yours.


	7. Chapter 7

You woke up to the sound of shuffling down the hall. Big, heavy boots stomped their way towards your door, stopping just short of the threshold.  
“Y/N?” Dean called from the other side of the door. “We—uh—we have some information on the witch we’re hunting. Why don’t you come out and meet us in the library?”  
Your body recharged almost instantly. You tossed your comforter off your body and leapt onto your feet, making a quick break for the door. You swung the door open, meeting Dean’s stunned gaze.  
“What do you know?” you growled through your teeth. “Did you find her?”  
Dean nodded. “Well, we know where she was last night.” Your eyes narrowed.  
“What do you mean?” Dean turned down the hall, leading you towards the library. But, you didn’t want to wait. So, you stopped, folding your arms. “Dean! Where the fuck is the bitch that killed my parents!?”  
Dean turned on his heels, narrowing his gaze. “She’s in St. Louis,” he informed you softly, not wanting to start another argument.  
“St. Louis?” Your body relaxed as your mind rushed. “She’s two states closer to us now. Is that a coincidence?”  
Dean shrugged. “We don’t know yet. It might be. Or, she might know where you are and is making her way here. Either way, you need to see what else we found out.” He continued towards the library, and you finally followed him to the large room.  
Sam peered over his computer, with Jack at his side, both of them staring at you. You followed Dean around the large table to Sam’s side, where they both focused on Sam’s computer screen.  
“Man found void of blood, no wounds found?” You asked as you read the news article. “Just like—”  
“Exactlylike your family,” Dean interrupted. And he was right. It was the same story, down to the detail. Except, there was only one victim in this case. One lone witch was killed in their home.  
You were going to be sick.  
“This bitch needs to be taken out,” you snarled. You slammed your fists against the table. “They can’t we fucking find her?”  
Sam shook his head. “It’s like she’s right there. She wants to be noticed—”  
“She wants us to follow her,” you gasped. “She wants me to find her.” You narrowed your gaze, peering down at the article. “What are the odds of this man being like me?” You stared up at the group, your eyes wide. “There are very few natural born witches left. If she’s hunting them down, then she doesn’t have many to find.” You sucked in a deep breath. “She’s trying to lure me to her.”  
**  
You stared at the window, your body itching to get to St. Louis faster than the Impala could ever get you there. Your mind flashed over the thousands of ways you could torture the nasty bitch once you got your hands on her. She took everything from you, and you simply wanted to return the favor.  
“Y/N,” you heard a voice whisper in your ear. You snapped your gaze over to Jack, who was staring out his window. He turned to you.  
“What did you say?” you whispered. He tilted his head, his eyes narrowing.  
“I didn’t say anything. I was looking at the stars,” Jack whispered back, before offering you a sweet, toothy smile. “It’s nice that we finally have a clear night sky. The rain has finally cleared.” The smile that remained on his lips made your heart race. He practically glowed in the near darkness of the back seat. He reached out and took your hand, lacing your fingers with his, making your body start to relax.  
“Y/N. I will find you.” You stiffened, squeezing Jack’s hand tightly, nearly crushing it as you shut your eyes. The woman’s voice repeated in your mind. It was her, the witch. You knew it had to be. And she was close.  
“Dean, stop the car,” you commanded suddenly. Dean peered up in the mirror at you, narrowing his gaze.  
“We’re an hour from St. Louis. We’re almost there, Y/N. Then we can—”  
“Stop the fucking car!” you slammed your foot down onto the floor of the car. The Impala suddenly came to a screeching halt, causing both of the brothers and Jack to scream in a mix of surprise and terror.  
“What the hell?!” Dean snapped. “My foot wasn’t even on the freaking brake!” He spun in his seat and turned to you. “Did you just stop the car from the back seat?” You narrowed your gaze, watching Sam out of the corner of your eye. He was too shocked to say anything, but he didn’t take his eyes off you for a second.  
You nodded. “I told you to stop, and you didn’t. We can’t go to St. Louis. The witch, she’s looking for me. We’re falling right into her trap.” You chewed on your lower lip and lowered your head. “If we go to St. Louis, she’ll find me.”  
Sam shook his head in confusion. “How do you know all this?” You let out a deep sigh.  
“Because I can hear her. She told me that she will find me. Just now. It was like she was sitting right next to me, whispering in my ear.” Your body tensed at the thought of her sitting there between Jack and you. You turned to Jack, finally easing up on his hand. “She must be close if I can hear her that clearly.”  
Dean snarled his lip. “So, we’re basically bringing you to her without knowing it?” He huffed out a deep breath. “Great. This whole thing really is a trap.” He peered back up at you. “We need to back track a little, then find a place for the night. It’s already dark, and we don’t want you closer to her than you are now. Not until we have a game plan.” You nodded, then turned to Sam, then Jack. “Oh, and Y/N?” Dean asked. “Let us know if you hear her again. I’ll take silence on her end as a sign that we’re safe.”  
“That you’resafe,” Jack corrected Dean, giving your hand a light squeeze. “That’s our job now. We look after our family.” Jack beamed. “We’re going to make sure nothing happens to you.”  
“Slow down, Turbo.” Dean huffed, rolling his eyes. “Let’s get everyone to a safe place, then we can be all cuddly.” Dean chuckled before turning back to the wheel. Then, he slammed the car into gear, and flipped the car around, heading away from St. Louis.


	8. Chapter 8

“Can you hear anything now?” Dean commanded as he barged into the motel room. You quickly shuffled behind him into the musty room, followed by Jack, then Sam. You stared down at the two queen sized beds and raised an eyebrow, but quickly turned back to Dean.  
“No, I don’t hear anything. I think we’re far enough for now,” you reassured him. He nodded, handing you your backpack.  
“Good. We can’t stay here long. We aren’t sure how she’s able to track you, or if she already knows where you are. But, we can at least sleep here for the night. Then, she should head back to the bunker.” Dean turned to Sam, who nodded in agreement. You furrowed your brow and scoffed in annoyance.  
“Then what? First, we hunted her. Then, we chased her. Now we’re running from her? What are we actually going to do, Dean? She is murdering innocent witches who haven’t done anything wrong!” You crossed your arms over your chest. “We need to make a game plan quickly, then find her.”  
“And kill her,” Jack chimed in at your side. You smiled at him and nodded.  
“We can’t let her take any more innocent lives.” You sighed. “If we don’t kill her first, I know she’s going to hunt me down and kill me.”  
Dean shook his head. “I’m not going to let that happen, sweetheart. We just need to know what makes her tick. We need to somehow catch her off guard.”  
You plopped down on the bed closest to you and sighed. “I’m guessing she’s using a tracking spell to find me. That’s how she’s able to get into my mind. It must be a powerful spell if she’s able to enter my thoughts.” You raised your head back up to the brothers as a realization crossed your mind. “She must have something that belongs to me. That’s one of the only ways a tracking spell can be that powerful. She must have taked something from my house. I never noticed because—” Your heart sank as you thought about the recent events. “It doesn’t matter. As long as she has it, she will be able to find me.”  
Sam slid into one of the chairs at the small dining table near the front door. “Is there some sort of counter-spell that we can use back? Something to cancel out the energy?” He reached for his laptop bag. “Or is there something you can try with your own powers?”  
You shook your head. “There’s nothing my powers can do. Once you use someone’s belongings against them, it becomes very powerful magic. It’s more than my powers can outdo.” You shrugged, suddenly overwhelmed and exhausted from it all. “There might be a counter-spell of some sort. I’m not sure. Spells were my mom’s area of expertise, not mine. I barely use my own powers for anything other than basic things.” Sam flipped open his laptop as Dean reached for a book from the same bag.  
“Well, we’re going to have to try. There’s got to be something. A light to the darkness, right?” Sam asked, tapping away at his keyboard. You offered him a faint smile as he genuinely poured his energy into finding an answer for someone he barely knew. You peered over at Dean’s book and realized that it was about witchcraft. Even his stubborn ass wanted to help. And, honestly, you would take all the help you can get.  
“Why don’t you get some rest, sweetheart? Sam and I will look into this, and we’ll wake you if we have any questions. You’ve been through enough.” The softness coming from Dean warmed your heart as you stood from the bed and nodded.  
“I can try to do that.” You turned to Jack, who had found a seat beside you, and smiled. He returned the gesture, making your heart pound. Then, you headed towards the bed against the far wall, hoping you could get at least a few hours of sleep after a much needed shower.  
**  
Once you showered and changed into a large t-shirt and sleep shorts, you curled under the slightly musty covers of the motel bed. The odd warmth was rather soothing. But, you couldn’t help but feel shaky under the heaviness of your situation. At least you had back-up. And, they seemed to be more and more on your side with each passing second.  
Your head rolled over to see Sam leaning in a little too close to his computer screen, while Dean flipped through his lore book in the dim lighting. He had seemed to have done a complete turn, going from not trusting you at all to losing sleep over not knowing how to keep you safe. Sam had always seemed to have a more level head, and it was nice to know that he too was on your side.  
As for Jack, well, he seemed to be on the complete opposite side of things. He was ready to fight before taking inventory of his armor. And that was something that scared you more than Dean’s initial mistrust.  
But, all in all, things seemed to be heading in the right direction. For now.  
A dip on the other side of the bed pulled you from your thoughts. Your eyes flicked up to the soft blue of Jack’s sweet gaze, instantly easing your mind.  
“You should be sleeping,” Jack whispered. He scooted to that he was almost leaning over you, propped up on one hand.  
“My mind is just racing. It’s hard to sleep when you know a powerful witch is out to kill you.” You pulled the covers a little closer and sighed.  
Jack smiled and lifted his other hand, before bringing his fingers to your forehead. The instant his finger touched your skin, his eyes flashed a brilliant gold, and images began to fill our mind. You could see kittens, and freshly fallen snow. You watched the leaves change and felt the heat of a fireplace warm your skin. Your muscles slowly relaxed into the mattress as your chapped lips curled into a smile.  
Then, Jack pulled his hand away, still gazing down at you. “Feel better?”  
Your eyes widened as you answered truthfully. “Yeah, I do.” You closed your eyes slowly as you let out a deep breath. “Thanks, Jack. I feel a whole lot better.”  
A moment later, you felt Jack lay down beside you on the bed, placing himself between you and the brothers. His thin arm snaked around your waist as he pulled you closer to him, his forehead landing on yours.  
“Your heart is racing,” he whispered to you, a hint of concern lacing his words. You chuckled.  
“I’m fine, Jack. It’s a good thing,” you informed him. “It happens when I’m close to you.”  
Jack leaned his face up and brushed his nose against yours. “My heart beats faster when I’m near you too. I like it, but it also feels weird,” he confessed.  
“That’s okay, Jack.” You turned your face up to look at him, catching a sweet smile as he peered down at you. Then, he leaned in, and pressed a chaste kiss on your lips, before pulling you close again. Your head rested on his chest, rising and falling with every breath he took. Then, your eyes fluttered shut again as you finally let sleep take you.  
**  
The sun beaming through the Impala’s window wasn’t as warm as you’d hoped. The air in the large vehicle was unusually frigid, making you shiver as you leaned against the door. Jack sat beside you, staring out his window as the flat farmland whizzed by.  
“Dean, we may need to stop whenever a place comes up. I’m getting hungry,” you asked politely, staring up at the older Winchester through the rearview mirror. But, Dean just kept his eyes on the road. Was he ignoring you? “Dean?” you asked. But, still no response. Your stomach growled, fueling the anger quickly building up inside you. “Dean!”  
Dean finally peered up and stared back at you through the mirror, his eyes completely off the road. “That sounds like a personal problem, Y/N.”  
You tilted your head. “Um, excuse me?”  
Dean let out an emotionless chuckle. “We’re already risking our lives for you, Y/N. You expect us to feed you too? We shouldn’t be doing anything for you. Nothing. Maybe we should just let the witch have you.”  
Sam turned around in the driver’s seat. “Dean’s right. We should just let the problem take care of itself. I don’t even understand why we’re involved in this mess. We don’t save witches; we kill them.” Sam huffed, before turning back to face the darkening road.  
You turned to Jack, your eyes beginning to well up with tears. Why the hell were they saying this? And why now? If you were such a burden, then should have left you days ago. Why would they suddenly turn like this?  
Jack smirked back at you, his expression almost frightening. “I only like you because you are more of a loser than I am. At least I’m part angel, something that can be justified. Witches are evil and have no place here.” He leaned back in his seat. “You have no place here.”  
And, with that last sentiment, the tears broke free. You began to sob and the three men stared you down, taking turns laughing at your pain.  
**  
“Y/N?” you heard a sweet voice call out. “Y/N? Wake up.” Jack’s voice grew louder as your vision faded. You opened your eyes to see the sweet Nephilim hovering over you, one arm shaking your shoulder as he sat up beside you on the bed. “Y/N?”  
You shook your head and blinked up at him. Your eyes stung as tears streamed down your cheeks, onto your pillow. “Was I dreaming?”  
Jack nodded. “I think so. You were moving a lot, then started crying.” He frowned as he wrapped an arm around you. “Were you having a bad dream?” You nodded, letting out a deep sigh.  
“I think my fears are getting the best of me,” you muttered, closing your eyes again for a second.  
Jack brushed a hand against your cheek, making your heart flutter. “What was it about?” Jack’s concerned expression calmed you as you tried to regain focus.  
“We were in the car, and I was hungry. But, Dean wouldn’t stop. He said that I was too much of a burden. Then, Sam said that they should just let the witch kill me. And you—” Your eyes widened as your chest ached. You would never be able to unhear the words that left Jack’s lips. “You said that you were only interested in me because I’m a loser. You said I’m evil and have no place here.”  
Jack leaned back, his soft blue eyes widening in horror. “I—” His mouth opened, but no words came out. Then, he wrapped his other hand around you and pulled you against him. “I would never say that. You aren’t evil. You are what you chose to be. My mom taught me that.” He pulled away slightly and gazed down at you. “I can tell that you aren’t evil. And I think Sam and Dean know that too. That’s why we’re all here right now. We are here to help you, to save you.”  
You smiled and nodded, allowing new tears of joy to break free. “Thanks, Jack. I-I really needed to hear that.”  
Jack kissed your forehead lightly just as the front door to the motel roomed opened. It wasn’t until then that you realized the brothers weren’t in the room. Both Jack and you watched as Sam and Dean juggled trays of Styrofoam bowls and small cups. They slid the trays onto the table, then stared up at you.  
“This place serves breakfast!” Dean exclaimed with a grin. “It’s mostly cereal, and powdered eggs that look more like chewed up highlighters. So, I grabbed a few flavors of cereal, since that looked edible.” He picked up one of the bowls along with a small cup. “There’s milk in the cup,” he informed. “I hope you like Coco Pebbles.” The smile on his face was heartwarming, forcing every negative thought from your mind. You gladly accepted the bowl as your stomach growled. You nodded happily in thanks. Jack accepted a bowl of dry Cheerios and nibbled on them one by one as you dragged your spoon through your chocolatey breakfast.  
“Thank you, guys,” you whispered, earning you a smile from both Dean and Sam. Then, you dug in, your body and mind finally at ease. At least, for the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Once the four of you were back at the bunker, you we’re put on immediate twenty-four seven security watch. The boys needed to know where you were at all times, which made your daily routine pretty awkward.  
“I need to use the bathroom, Castiel. This is getting ridiculous,” you barked, your hands placed firmly on your hips. “I need to use the bathroom alone.”  
Castiel glared down at you. “Dean said that wherever you go, I need to be with you. We need to make sure you’re safe—”  
“I’m going in alone, and that’s it. You can hang out here, and I’ll just holler if I need anything.” You glared back with the same intensity, hoping to break through the angel’s stubbornness. Cas’ expression stilled as you stared each other down for another few seconds, before he let out a long sigh.  
“If anything happens to you, it will be me that Dean murders.” His voice was humorless as he turned around and leaned against the wall beside the bathroom door. You chuckled and patted his shoulder lightly.  
“I doubt anything bad will happen to me in the bathroom of a warded bunker that is guarded by the world’s best hunters.” He turned to you and smiled sweetly, touched by the compliment. “You know, unless I fall in and drown.”  
Cas’ eyes widened. “You—”  
“I’m not going to drown in the toilet, Cas,” you muttered, rolling your eyes at the angel who clearly couldn’t understand sarcasm. “I’ve done this before, you know.”  
“A human can drown in less than three tablespoons on water—”  
“I’ll be fine, Cas!” You shouted as you entered the bathroom, slamming the door behind you.  
Once you had used the bathroom and gotten yourself some food, you made your way to your bedroom, where you were greeted by Jack’s gorgeous smile. It was his turn to look over you, which you were actually excited for. He was a little less literal than Castiel, and far more entertaining.  
You raided your closet as Jack perched himself on the edge of your bed. You desperately attempted to find something that actually fit you. Sam and Jack ventured off to the store earlier and tried their best to pick out some clothes for you, while Dean and you got settled back at the bunker. Clearly, they hadn’t asked you what size you wore, so they got the same shirts and pants in several different sizes, hoping one of them would be right. You smiled as you found a light blue and white flannel shirt, a soft tank top, and a pair of leggings that all seemed to be your size. Then, you reached into the top drawer of the chest beside your bed, finding a pair of white, lacy underwear and matching bra. You turned to Jack and grinned.  
“Did you pick these out? Or did Sam?” you teased. He blushed the darkest shade of red you had ever seen on a person, which made you giggle. You laid them on top of the rest of your clothes, before grabbing your towel. Then, you turned for the door, your mind buzzing over the idea of a warm shower. That seemed to be one of the best ways to ease your mind lately.  
“Jack, I’m going to go rinse off. You can hang out in here, or near the door. I won’t be long. I just feel the mighty need to wash my hair.” You smiled at Jack, who returned the gesture as he nodded. Then, you slipped out the door and down the hall.  
**  
The bunker’s main washroom was a bit more of an open concept than you had imagined, almost reminding you of your high school locker room. There were five open shower stalls, none of which had a curtain or door to close it off. Not that it mattered. The boys had already washed up for the day, and there was really no need for any of them to come in and disturb your calming ritual. So, you entered the center stall and slowly turned the knobs.  
The warm water on your skin was absolutely incredible, the light pressure beading down as it washed your pain away. You closed your eyes as you leaned your head back, thoroughly wetting your hair. God, was the water pressure in the bunker everything you could every wish for. You never wanted to leave. But, for now, you just let the steam surround your tired muscles.  
“Y/N?” you heard Jack’s voice echo off the tile walls. You froze, opening your eyes to see the sweet Nephilim standing just outside the stall. “I—uh—you forgot your clothes,” he stuttered, balancing your neatly folded clothing on his right hand. His eyes were fixed on you, wider than you had ever seen them before. But, for some reason, you didn’t want to cover up. You didn’t immediately rush for the towel hanging on the hook just inches from him. You wanted him to see you, to let his eyes explore the parts of you he hadn’t seen before. His cheeks blushed as his eyes lifted back to meet yours.  
“Thank you, Jack,” you answered confidently, a smirk curling over your lips. Jack’s eyes glanced away for a second, then landed back on your form. “It’s okay, Jack. You can look.” You grinned, leaning your head back, allowing the water to rush over you. When you opened your eyes, Jack was still there, taking in the sight of you. “You like what you see?” You had no idea where this confidence was coming from, but every part of you didn’t want Jack to take his eyes off you.  
Jack simply nodded, finally placing your belongings gently onto the small bench against the far wall. Then, he slowly approached you, stopping just before the threshold of the stall.  
“What’s wrong, Jack?” you asked, tilting your head as Jack’s face blushed.  
He pursed his lips. “M-may I join you?” His voice was quiet, the lightest whisper. Your stomach flipped at his bold question. But, you did your best to hide your emotion, only offering him a light smirk.  
“Of course you can, Jack,” you cooed, turning around to let the warm water wash over the front of your body. You spun back around to see Jack, stripped of his clothes, which were laying right beside yours. You reached your hand out and took Jack’s. “Don’t be shy,” you whispered. You pulled the Nephilim closer to you, until he was standing right in front of you, the warm water pouring over his milky skin. God, he was gorgeous.  
Jack smiled, reaching a shaky hand out and traced it up your arm, to your neck. He cupped your face, then leaned in and pressed his lips against yours.  
The kiss started out slow, his soft lips sliding loosely against yours. But, as he pulled himself closer to you, he pressed his lips harder against you. You reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck. His body finally pressed flush against you as his tongue forced its way between your lips.  
You sucked in a breath when Jack’s hand flatted over your stomach, slowly gliding over your wet skin to your core. His long fingers skated over your sensitive folds, making your mind fizzy. Then, his middle finger found your clit.  
“Jack,” you moaned, leaning your head back. “That feels so good.” You had no idea where the seemingly innocent man learned this from. But, you didn’t care. You just wanted him to keep touching you.  
Jack kissed and nibbled his way up your neck, smirking against your skin. He pressed a little harder, rolling his finger over your nub. He snarled against your ear, his hands getting rougher against your slippery skin. He pulled and gripped at you before finally pressing you against the cool tile wall, pinning your down with his body.  
You peered up at him with a hooded gaze, arching your body towards him. You spread your legs a little, lifting one of your legs around him. His hand gripped your thigh, his nails biting into your flesh.  
A light hum filled the air as Jack’s eyes locked on yours. His breathing slowed for a moment as he held you against him, obviously taking in everything that was happening.  
“I want you, Jack,” you whispered at him, your body buzzing along with the soft hum of his power. “Please.” Jack grinned, his eyes twinkling under the dim, artificial light. Then, he leaned in and brushed his lips against yours.  
Jack’s hand slipped around your waist, hoisting you up so he could line his cock with your entrance. Your eyes locked for a moment. Then, he rolled his hips and slowly entered you. Your arms quickly gripped his shoulders while he pinned you against the shower wall, the warm water ricocheting off his shoulder onto your chest.  
When he filled you completely, Jack stilled, his eyes squeezed shut as a low moan left him. Then, his eyes opened again, shining a glistening gold that made your heart race. He was beautiful, powerful, and everything that made the air shoot from your lungs. He stilled for a few moments, adjusting to the sensation of being inside you.  
Then, Jack dipped his head to your shoulder, kissing every inch of skin he could reach as he slowly rolled his hips. Your walls stretched and stung around him as you clawed at his back. His pelvic bone rubbed over your clit with every slow, agonizing thrust, pushing you closer and closer to release.  
“Faster, Jack. Please—” Jack slammed into you, cutting you off and forcing another moan from your throat. He quickened his pace, keeping you pinned against the wall. Your soaked skin slipped against each other while the heat in your core neared its breaking point.  
“Y/N,” Jack hissed, “I—”  
“Jack!” you screamed as your orgasm broke through. “Oh my god, Jack!” One of your hands reached up and gripped the half-angel’s hair, pulling his head back a little so you could look into his eyes, which were back to their stunning blue. His breathing was heavy as his body tensed.  
“Y/N,” he groaned again as he gripped you tighter and spilled into you. Jack leaned his head back further, his eyes flashing that magnificent gold again while his power buzzed around you. It almost felt like the room around you shook along with him, a warmth radiating from him.  
Jack pulled you impossibly close, his hand wrapping around to the back of your head and holding it against his chest. His grip on your waist loosened and he lowered you down so you could hold your own weight again.  
“Y/N, I—” he stuttered. He paused and took a step back, the cool water falling over him.  
You tilted your head, a sudden wave of anxiety pitting in your stomach. “What, Jack?”  
“I think I’m in love with you,” Jack spat out, his eyes widening as he fixed his gaze on you. You froze, staring at him. Then, Jack took another step back. “I’m sorry,” he muttered. “I just—I feel these strong feelings when I’m around you, and I want you to be close as possible. And I know that this is something that people can do if the love each other. I just—I—”  
“It’s okay, Jack. I feel the same way.” You stepped towards him, resting you hand on his chest to calm him. You smiled up at him, earning yourself a sweet smile from him. “I think I love you too.”


	10. Chapter 10

You stared up at the ceiling as everything from the past few weeks flashed through your mind. For the last several days, there had been nothing but silence and nightmares, forcing you to spend most of your time in your room. A small part of you hoped that the witch had given up, but there was no way she would. She had murdered people. That kind of psychopath didn’t just give up. No, she was plotting out there somewhere.  
This was just the calm before the storm. And you had no idea what kind of storm was coming.  
So, you laid there on your bed for what felt like hours. The mere thought of putting Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Jack in harm’s way made you sick. But, you never asked for their help in the first place. They offered their lives to you to get the bitch who was hurting innocent people. That was their job, saving people and hunting the things that went bump in the night.  
A knock on your door forced you to sit up. “Y/N?” you heard Jack call as he opened the door. He peered around the door before entering the room. “Hey,” he whispered, shuffling over to you. You smiled and scooted over, knowing exactly where he was headed. “I could feel your energy shift. Are you alright?”  
You nodded. “Yeah. I just keep thinking about what might happen next. We can’t find her and that scares me. I want to know what she’s thinking.”  
“Can’t you use your power? Reach out to her mind like she did to you?” Jack asked, lying beside you and pulling you towards him.  
You shook your head, staring into his soft blue eyes. “I don’t want to give her an easy way to find me, to find us. We need to find her before she finds us.” Jack nodded in agreement. His hand gently rubbed circles over the center of your back, calming you. There was something electrifying about his touch. Maybe it was his power mingling with yours, or just the strong connection your felt to him. But, his presence was the safest thing you had felt in a long time.  
“Well, Sam and Dean are working on finding her. Dean even said that Castiel would put out his, um, feelers?” Jack made a face at the term, making you chuckle.  
“It’s a figure of speech. Well, at least it is to Dean.” You rolled your eyes, making Jack laugh. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to yours.  
“You seem tired. It’s late. You should sleep.” He smiled, kissing your nose. “I’ll be here.” You knew he didn’t sleep at much as you did, but there were a quite few times when he fell asleep beside you over the last few weeks. It made you feel safe, wanted.  
“Goodnight Jack,” you smiled up at him before closing your eyes. He pulled you a little closer, smiling against your forehead.  
“Goodnight, Y/N,” he muttered against yours skin. Your heart fluttered for a moment. Then, you let your mind finally relax as you slowly drifted off.  
**  
Your eyes fluttered open to the empty side of your bed. That was funny. Jack was usually there when you woke up, pulling you into a sweet hug or tickling you to get you going. His side wasn’t just empty, it was cold, meaning he must have been gone for a while.  
You tried your best to shrug off the uneasy feeling you had in the pit of your stomach and got up, grabbing your sweatshirt from your desk chair and pulling it over your head. Then, you stepped out into the hallway and made your way to the bunker kitchen.  
That’s where you found Sam hunting for the milk in the fridge. “Hey Sam,” you greeted him, heading for the coffee maker. Apparently, Sam was a coffee fiend, and always had the coffee pot going. You smiled as you poured some of the liquid life into one of the small white coffee cups that were stacked beside the machine. “Did you find the milk yet?”  
Sam laughed, slamming the fridge door and opening the milk carton. He poured some into his mug, then reached out and poured a splash into yours. You smiled, thanking him, then took a sip.  
“Still no luck?” you asked him, leaning against the counter.  
“Nope. Not yet. But, we’ll get there. Dean has been up for the last two hours plugging along, and I was about to join him. I honestly can’t remember the last time he was up this early,” he chuckled. You nodded, staring up at the clock on the wall. It was just after seven in the morning, which was even early for you. But, you didn’t exactly have much of a sleep pattern lately.  
“Well, since we’re armed with some fuel, let’s join Dean,” you offered. Sam smiled and nodded, following you out into the library.  
Your eyes landed on Dean as you entered the room. His eyes were glued to his laptop and his headphones pressed over his ears, rocking with his swaying head.  
“Dean!” Sam screamed, gaining his brother’s attention. “Anything?” Dean slipped off his headphones and shook his head. You glanced around the three of you, your uneasiness returning.  
“Where’s Jack?” you asked, locking your gaze on Dean. Dean raised an eyebrow, then peered up at Sam.  
“I thought he was with Sam. He said that the two of you were going to get some donuts, since they’re Y/N’s favorite.” Dean’s eyes snapped back to you.  
“When was that?” you grilled the older Winchester.  
“Uh, at least thirty minutes ago.” He turned back to Sam. “But he’s obviously not with you.” Sam shook his head as concern raced through you.  
“He’s out there alone?” Your voice shook. All of you agreed that the only one who could leave the bunker on their own was Cas, since the witch wouldn’t be able to track him as easily. You agreed that it was safer to keep tabs on each other, even after you convinced them that you didn’t need a twenty-four seven escort. No one was to leave without a buddy.  
“And he didn’t come back? He can’t even drive, can he?” Sam asked, peering up at the bunker door. Your eyes widened as you followed Sam’s gaze.  
“Maybe he called a cab?” Dean asked. His voice was muffled, distant. “Damn kid. I thought he’d know better.”  
Before you could form another thought, you were on the floor. An image of the front of the bunker flashed before your eyes. Jack was standing there, smiling with his hands in his pants pockets. A yellow cab slowly pulled up in front of him, the tires slipping over the rocky path. Jack smiled as he climbed into the back seat and informed the driver where he was headed.  
Your stomach swirled as you watched Jack sit there, peering out the window as the taxi drove away from the bunker and back towards down. Your eyes flicked back and forth. It was like you were right there with him, sitting behind the driver. You glanced up at the rearview mirror, catching the gaze of the driver. It was a female is a dark blouse, her presence instantly giving you the chills. She peered up into the rearview mirror and caught your gaze, her lips curling into a wiked smirked. Then, her eyes flashed a sparkling lime green. Shit.  
“Y/N?” you heard Sam huff as he knelt beside you. The clobbering of Dean’s boots hurried towards you until he was on the other side of you, holding you up.  
“Y/N? Are you okay?” You eyed opened to the brothers peering down at you, their eyes riddled with worry. You shook your head violently.  
“She has Jack. The witch. She picked Jack up in a cab and took him. T-They could be anywhere by now.” Your heart nearly pounded out of your chest. “She’s trying to lure me to her.”  
“Fuck!” Dean screamed. “Did you see where they were headed.” You shook your head again.  
“No, just towards town. But, by now, they could be headed anywhere.” You glanced over at Sam, who seemed lost in his thoughts.  
“Y/N, she’s getting into your head again, isn’t she? That’s how she’s showing you that she has Jack, right?” You nodded, tears threatening to fall. Why the hell was he asking?  
“Yeah. That’s how she taunts me.” Your voice was cold.  
Sam nodded. “Well, your powers are less confined to spell work than her’s, right? Jack has powers too. Is there a way you can connect with Jack like she is with you? Maybe we can find him that way.”  
Your eyes snapped shut as your mind raced. “Yeah, but I’m not sure how to do that. I don’t know how to connect with people like that. Not from a distance like this.” You clenched your fists in frustration. “And what if she finds out? She will kill him—”  
“No,” Dean interrupted. “She’s going to keep him alive at least until you get there and she thinks she has you.  
“Thinks she has me?” you snapped. Dean nodded.  
“Just try what Sammy said. Try to reach out to him, to see what he sees, or at least see if to talk to him.” Dean sat you up a little more, offering a hint of a smile. “Just try to get into his mind. Find out where that bitch is keeping him. Sammy and I will take it from there.” You nodded at the older brother, then lifted yourself from the floor. You squeezed your eyes shut, allowing the tears to race down your cheeks. You hoped to hell this fucking plan worked.


	11. Chapter 11

You stared over at Dean, a hand on your hip as you watched him pace. “Dean, I can only connect with him if he’s conscious. If he’s unconscious or badly hurt, I won’t be able to do anything. It takes energy from both sources to make the connection. That’s why I passed out.” You stared between the brothers as you came to the conclusion that this might be you only hope. This might be the only way of saving Jack, the only way of getting him back to you. “But I’ll give it a shot.”  
Sam nodded and pulled out a chair, which you quickly sat in. You had never tried anything like this without some sort of tracking spell alongside it, even though you really didn’t need it. It was some sort of security blanket. Plus, you had only done something like this about two or three times in your life. Who knew if you were even powerful enough to reach out the far?  
But, fuck it, you were going to give it everything you had.  
Sam rested a reassuring hand on your shoulder as you closed your eyes and focused on Jack. Flashes of his sweet smile and glistening golden eyes filled your mind. You thought about his embrace, how his shaky hands explored your skin, light but warm. His name echoed in your thoughts as you reached out for his energy. But, all that came back was the cold night air surrounding the bunker.  
“It’s not working,” you huffed. Your eyes shot back open, immediately landing on a very concerned Sam. Castiel was right beside him, his normally concerned brow even more tense than usual.  
“What if you held something of his? Like a shirt or something?” Dean asked in a rushed tone. “Would that help with a connection?” You shrugged. You honestly didn’t know if it would help. But, you were willing to try anything at this point.  
“It’s worth a fucking shot.” You nodded at Dean, who quickly disappeared down the hall. Just a few minutes later, he returned with a t-shirt that you remember Jack wearing the day before. You took it from Dean and clutched it with both hands. Then, you refocused on Jack’s energy.  
You closed your eyes again, taking in the scent that was left behind on the fabric, that sweet, sharp smell you had quickly come to love. You zeroed in on his bright energy, reaching out with thin ribbons of your own power, hoping no one else could sense it.  
Your vision remained black as a familiar sound filled your ears. “I can hear something… water dripping onto wet concrete. It’s echoing around me,” you explained to the three men before you. Just as you finished, a faint light illuminated your vision, slowly allowing shapes to form in your mind. “The vision—his vision is blurry. It’s like he’s been hit in the head or drugged. There’s candlelight, nothing modern. They must be somewhere abandoned, where the power is cut off.” You focused a little harder, sending your energy to Jack, hoping he could somehow feed off it.  
The view of the room slowly became much clearer. You could make out the cracked concrete walls, almost rust brown in color, and the broken metal racks lining the far wall near a metal door. In the center of the large room, there was a small drain that appeared half clogged with mold and rust. The once white boxes that balanced on the racks were blotched with gray circles of water rot.  
“He’s in some sort of basement, maybe an old office building,” you muttered as you tried to focus. You peered over at the closest box, one that was missing a lid. In the far corner of the small cardboard capsule, you could see the tab of a folder with someone’s last name and first name, then birthdate. “It’s a medical office. There are charts in the boxes—”  
A loud buzz hummed from the corner of the room, the same corner where the source of light was coming from. You spotted a table through Jack’s eyes, complete with three red candles and a large black bowl. Behind the table were sigils, most likely keeping Jack’s powers at bay.  
You winced as something gripped Jack’s hair and pulled his head back. You stared up through his eyes at the bitch who had been hunting you. She stared down at Jack, grinning as Jack winched at the pain. You could feel him fighting to keep his eyes open. He knew you were seeing what he saw. He knew you were there with him.  
“Jack,” you muttered aloud to him. “We’re coming for you. Please stay strong. I love you,” you whispered, tears streaming from your eyes. You could feel the pain and fear in him. Your heart pounded with his, his terror racing through you like it were your own. You held on, focusing on the room around him, tearing your gaze from the murderous witch that held him in her grasp. One of the boxes on the top shelf sat askew on the old metal, revealing a label. You squinted hard, pushing Jack’s vision as far as you could until the small letters finally came into view.  
“Bransen Medical Office,” you practically shouted, opening your eyes and breaking the connection. Your body instantly settled, released from the pain and torment Jack was experiencing at that very moment. You froze as tears continued to break free. “He’s there, in the basement.” You glanced up at Sam and Dean. “Do you know where that is?”  
Dean nodded. “Yeah. It’s like two blocks from the library in the center of town. It’s been empty for years.” Dean stared over at Sam, then Cas.  
You launched from your chair and glared at the men. “What the hell are we waiting for? We need to get to him! She’s torturing him!” But, they all just stared.  
Cas cleared his throat. “Y/N, I think it would be unwise to leave without a plan—”  
“A plan? Cas, we have a freaking half-angel waiting for us. If we get him free, we can fight her!” You stared at them in disbelief.  
Dean shook his head, letting out a sigh. “I’m as anxious to get to Jack as you are, but Cas is right. We can’t just walk in there without a plan.”  
“You have before! Sam has told me.”  
“Yeah! And it’s always ended in shit!” Dean shouted back. You glared at him, your body itching to just run for the door. But, you knew it was stupid to go in without them.  
You sighed, realizing you were useless to Jack without back up. So, you simply nodded. “Fine, we’ll make a plan. But, it needs to be quick.” Your cold stare locked on Dean. “He doesn’t have much time.”  
**  
Jack stared up at the witch as she nearly ripped the hair from his head. Her raven black stare pierced through him, making his heart nearly lunge from his chest. This was the woman who was going after Y/N, the one who wanted her dead. From what he could tell, she was excellent with her spell work, and knew exactly how to use it to her advantage.  
And he was the only thing keeping her from getting to Y/N. He just needed to make sure he kept it that way.  
The witch peered down at him, her face just inches from his as she gripped his hair tighter. Jack winced again as he felt a few strands tear from his scalp.  
“Where is she?” the witch snarled, pulling his head back as far is it would go. “I can do so much worse, you know? This is nothing compared to what I’m capable of.” She glanced around to the various sigils covering the room. “And you’re powerless to do anything about it, half-breed. Once I get your little girlfriend taken care of, it will be your turn. But, if you tell me where she is, I’ll make sure you don’t feel a thing.”  
Jack’s lip snarled as he stared up at the woman. There was no way he was going to let anything happen to Y/N. He would die before he would let that happen. He just needed to tell her not to come, not to get there unless she had a solid plan that would keep her safe. He couldn’t bear to see her die with him powerless to stop it. He just needed to tell her.  
But, she had broken the connection. He had no way to reach out to her again. So, he just needed to distract the witch and hope that Y/N and the Winchesters had a solid plan.


End file.
